In recent years, transportation methods have changed substantially. This change is due in part to a concern over the limited availability of natural resources, a proliferation in personal technology, and a societal shift to adopt more environmentally friendly transportation solutions. These considerations have encouraged the development of a number of new flexible-fuel vehicles, hybrid-electric vehicles, and electric vehicles.
Vehicles employing at least one electric motor and power system store electrical energy in a number of battery cells. These battery cells are typically connected to an electrical control system to provide a desired available voltage, ampere-hour, and/or other electrical characteristics. Advances in battery technology have resulted in the increasing use of large batteries, comprising tens, hundreds, or even thousands of individual cells, for applications such as powering various electrical components of vehicles (including vehicles designed for travel over land and water and through the air) and storing electricity generated using renewable energy sources (e.g. solar panels, wind turbines).
Many of the batteries described above include a vent to exhaust gasses if the battery overheats. The vents help prevent catastrophic failure of the battery that could result in the explosion of the battery cell. Further, some battery designs incorporate numerous cells into a module. The battery modules often need to be cooled to operate more efficiently or safely. To cool the battery cells, battery modules can include a plate or system to circulate a phase change material (PCM) or other liquid and/or gas to cool the plate, and as a result, the battery cells in contact with the plate. Unfortunately, the plate can interfere with the function of the battery vents.